<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Set Up by Tifa_lockhart_scarlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867681">The Set Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet/pseuds/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet'>Tifa_lockhart_scarlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet/pseuds/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar Isaac is suddenly struck with the genius idea to set up his best friend Pedro with a family friend. What could go wrong? What could go right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Isaac/Pedro Pascal, Pedro Pascal/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oscarito's Big Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a silly fic. just for fun ;)<br/>-Tifa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar’s brown eyes scanned the room filled with his family members celebrating the birthday his sweet Abuelita. Kids ran around in every which direction, giggling and paying no mind to their surroundings. Abuelita was smiling happily while they sang to her and presented her with a cake. She then made sure to announce that there was an ungodly amount of tamales that needed to be eaten and that he had better eat more whilst pinching his cheek. She also mentioned that she didn’t really care for all that facial hair he had grown— and she was also greatly disappointed that Jose Pedro had not been able to make it. “Ohh,” She said, “Now that<br/>
hombre joven is too cute. Give him a kiss for me.” He chuckled to himself, promised her he would do so, and stepped outside for a little fresh air.<br/>
Outside, playing with the kids was a girl he remembered seeing at a number of family gatherings. He had to rack his brain for a moment to remember her name, and how he was related to her.<br/>
Ruby looked up, her emerald eyes emanating in the afternoon sunlight. She caught her breath after chasing the little hooligans outside for the last twenty or so minutes. She saw him, Oscar. He hadn’t changed much since the last time she saw him. He was just a lot hairier.  She brushed her long dark hair behind her ears and smiled. “Hey, long time no see.” She let out a soft giggle at the confused look upon his face. Surely the man had met so many people throughout his life because of his career it must be difficult to remember everyone. “It’s Ruby,” She continued. “I used to date your cousin..”<br/>
“Oh!” Oscar exclaimed. “Nick.” He gave her a smile, remembering now exactly how he knew this girl. Still, he couldn’t figure out why she was at Abuelita’s party. She looked well, happy enough. But she was probably hanging outside with the kids to avoid any awkward interactions with the family since their breakup a few months back. “Why are you—“ He didn’t wanna sound rude, but still, he wanted to know why she was there.<br/>
“I promised your grandmother I would come. She said she always liked me and that I felt like family to her. She wanted me here so I came, especially since Nick wasn’t gonna be here. I know, I know.” She shook her dark head, “I shouldn’t be here but,”<br/>
“Hey it’s granny’s party she can invite whoever the hell she wants, you know her. No one questions Abuelita. Besides, no one likes Nick anyway, the whole family was pretty ticked off about the way he ended things with you. I’m sorry Ruby.” Oscar remembered it now, Nick had cheated on Ruby and the whole family really went after him over it. Ruby was a sweet girl, they all thought Nick had changed for the better. Things were serious between them, and Ruby seemed to fit into the family seamlessly.<br/>
“Don’t be, really. I’m better off.” She beamed, her smile could really light up a room. She smoothed out her white shirt and wiped her hands on her thighs. “Staying busy?” She asked, changing the subject. She really didn’t wanna talk about Nick anymore. That was the past, and she was moving on, happy with the way things were going in her life. Her new book was set to be released in a week and then it would be time to tour and do readings to promote it. Things were looking up, the breakup with nick was the kick in the pants she really needed to put herself— and her work, out there.<br/>
“Always,” Oscar smiled while he patted one of his little cousin’s heads, the child was now hugging his leg and giving him a goofy, candy-induced grin. “Ay mijo, go inside and clean your face.” He chuckled and watched as the child ran inside. He turned his attention back to Ruby as he leaned against one of the posts holding up the covering of the porch. He folded his arms across his chest casually and watched as the girl climbed up the steps to join him on the porch.<br/>
“It’s good to see you, Oscar.” She gently patted his arm before heading inside to join the party once more when she stopped, feeling his hand on her arm. He pulled her back.<br/>
“Let’s catch up sometime, Ruby. Drinks?” He wasn’t sure what he was really thinking, but it seemed the moment she flashed him that gorgeous smile, he was reminded of someone else. Pedro. And now, all of a sudden, he felt obligated to get the two in a room together, one way or another.  Ruby nodded her dark head and smiled in agreement before giving him her number and disappearing inside once more.<br/>
****<br/>
Pedro was sipping his coffee, feet up on his coffee table, Edgar’s head in his lap when he heard his cellphone ring. He saw ‘Oscarito’’s name and he answered straight away. “Hey asshole.”<br/>
“Drop what you’re doing and come out and see me.”<br/>
“I’m not about to leave the comfort of my home for you, so you need to entice me a little more Oscar.” He chuckled and scratched Edgar’s head. Oscar was being pushy, and Pedro had a feeling something was fishy.<br/>
“Entice you? What! So now I have to bribe my best friend just so he’ll come have a god damn drink with me? Peddddrrroooooo… That’s not very nice.” Oscar teased.<br/>
“Okay, if there’s alcohol involved that’s more enticing. Continue.” Pedro chuckled and put his feet back on the floor. He figured he’d better start packing because typically when he and Oscar got together, it turned into a week vacation, rather than just a day with him. They seemed to get into all kinds of mischief and of course there was nothing better. Pedro was busy, but enjoying a rare week of quiet, no work. No interviews, no shooting, nothing right now and he needed it. So drinks with his best friend sounded perfect.<br/>
“Seriously? You prick. I’ll see you when you get here.” Oscar chuckled and hung up the phone.<br/>
***</p><p>	It was done. Now all Oscar had to do was watch, and wait. Ruby had walked into the bar first. She looked beautiful. Her long dark hair formed in loose waves hung down to the middle of her back. She wore an emerald colored pencil skirt that hugged her curvaceous frame quite nicely, with a black v-neck shirt that exposed a generous amount of cleavage. Her eyes were framed with long, thick eyelashes and her lips were shimmering in a light pink, almost nude colored hue. He had instructed her to meet him at the bar at six, and to let the hostess know she was there under his name and reservation. Of course, he knew this could backfire, it really could. He hadn’t told Ruby that he was setting her up with his best mate, and he also had not informed Pedro that it would be lovely lady meeting him instead. Pedro would probably panic at first, but he wouldn’t show it. Ruby, on the other hand, might get a little angry with Oscar. But he decided, he would deal with her wrath later. He was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would make an excellent pair, so for now he would sit back and watch things unfold.<br/>
There he was. He saw his friend walking toward the bar and he immediately regretted not instructing him to dress a little more dapper. Pedro was wearing street clothes, looking adorably raggedy as he does when he’s trying to avoid attention. He had a black t-shirt on, and a grey sweater over the top of that, he was also wearing some kind of cargo shorts. His thick brown hair in a messy, disheveled fresh out of bed sort of look. “Descuidado”.. Oscar grumbled to himself and shook his head. He watched his friend vanish into the bar and now, he had to fight the temptation not to go inside and spy.<br/>
Pedro walked into the bar, he could hear the other patrons chatting away— busy night. He notified the hostess, who did not recognize him, of the reservation under Oscar’s name and she lead him back so a rather secluded booth. The area was dimly lit, and a candle was burning in the center of the table. His eyes scanned the length of the booth, and they were met with a sight that was quite unexpected, a pair of tan, olive colored legs that were crossed daintily and covered by a gorgeously colored skirt. He blinked, even if Oscar had come in drag he would not look like this. This was a gorgeous female with long dark hair, gorgeous eyes that seemed to radiate mystery and elegance.  “Oscar, you sure have changed..” He joked before looking back at the hostess. “I think this is the wrong booth miss, I’m supposed to be—”<br/>
“No sir, this is the correct table. Oscar is unable to join, but he’s instructed me to tell you two to enjoy your evening.” The hostess smiled sheepishly before squeaking away before any more questions could be asked.<br/>
Ruby looked at the confused man before her. She knew exactly who he was, and knowing the history between him and her “friend” Oscar, she quickly put two and two together. This was obviously a set-up. She couldn’t be too mad, of course who wouldn’t crush on Pedro Pascal? He was painfully adorable, and his confused expression as he stared at her was not helping his case at all. She didn’t really act star-struck, being a budding author, she had met her fair share of celebrities.  She rose to her feet and extended her hand, offered him a sweet smile and spoke. “Hi, I’m Ruby. Looks like Oscar pulled a fast one on us, didn’t he?” </p><p>Pedro blinked his deep brown eyes for a minute more before slowly extending his hand and grinning. “Yes, it looks like he did.” He shook her hand, it felt so soft in his own. “Do you mind if I sit?” He asked sweetly.  He looked her over, subtly drinking her in. She was quite beautiful. Captivating, really. The way she carried herself was not only charming, but commanding. He’d just laid eyes on her and now, he felt this sudden draw, as though he was being sucked in. He wanted to know more about her right away.</p><p>Ruby shook her dark head, “I don’t mind. We may as well have a drink since we’re here, right?” She inquired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oscarito's Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pedro and Ruby decide to repay Oscar for the favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sat back down into the booth and watched as Pedro slid in beside her. He gave her a quick goofy grin before tilting his head to the side inquisitively.</p><p>"So, Ruby huh? That's a nice name."  Pedro chuckled and watched as she smiled a bit shyly and shook her head. "How do you know Oscarito?" </p><p>"Well, I used to date a family member of his, its a long story. Let's just say I'm a family friend and leave it at that." Ruby tried not to ramble or sound as awkward as she felt. If this was a date, she'd already broken a taboo by talking about an ex and she didn't even mean to. </p><p>But Pedro seemed completely unfazed by it. He smiled and nodded is dark head. "Got it." He said with a grin. "So, I guess he thought it would be good if we met each other." </p><p>Just then, a waiter came by and asked the pair what they'd like to drink. It turned out, they both were in the mood for tequila. Within a few moments they were both presented with icy cool margaritas and Ruby beamed happily at the presentation of her favorite alcoholic treat.</p><p>"So, Ruby?" Pedro inquired, cocking a dark eyebrow upward as he sipped his drink. "What do you do?" Pedro watched her delicately slide her finger around the rim of the drink and mindlessly lick the salt from her finger. He wished she hadn't done that, because it was arousing and she probably didn't even notice. He could take a guess at her profession, she looked pretty professional, and intellectual but he could be wrong. </p><p>Ruby gave him a glance, trying not to swoon over that dreadfully sexy raised eyebrow. "I'm a writer." She smiled cutely, dimples in her cheeks appearing as she did so. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, He was in trouble. Those eyes, those dimples. "A writer huh? I love a good read. What do you write?" Pedro sipped his drink again as he awaited her answer. It had been some time since he had been on a date like this, most recently he'd just experienced flings here and there. Nothing ever got serious, he didn't really mind it but still, good company that also happened to have a different career path than his own. It may be nice to have a good change of pace.</p><p>  "I write romance novels, believe it or not." She giggled quietly and watched him study her for a moment before smiling and giving a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Romance huh? What kind?" Pedro leaned forward now, his elbows propped up upon the table.  Ruby watched as his posture changed, he seemed genuinely engaged in the conversation, interested in what she had to say. That was beyond refreshing.</p><p>She let out a soft giggle. "The exciting kind." She gave him a wink and he sat back against the booth with a wide grin.</p><p>"That's the best kind, isn't it?" He watched as Ruby giggled and nodded in response. "Have you gotten any of your works published?" </p><p>Ruby once again nodded her dark head. "Yes, I've got one part of my three part series published. Book two is dropping next week." She sipped on her drink. She could feel the tequila working its magic. Her arms felt warm, and she could feel heat in her cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, that's amazing. I love reading. There's just something about a good book that has the ability to draw you in, and you can escape the reality of life for a bit, you know what I mean?" He gave her this look, narrowing his eyes and nodding his head almost as if to say he knew she agreed. </p><p>Of course, Ruby did agree but she only watched as he continued on, and she smiled as he did so. He was bubbly, intelligent, charming, goofy, all of these things rolled up into one adorable little package in front of her. It made her stomach sink with a heavy feeling, suddenly. Like the moment she was experiencing absolutely HAD to be too good to be true. She withdrew a bit, pulling her body away from the table, making her drink along with her.</p><p>Pedro sensed her sudden change in behavior and demeanor. He looked at her, now a little worried. She wasn't looking at him any longer, just down at her drink as if she were in deep thought. "Are you ok, Ruby?" He asked as he reached across the table and gently took hold of her free hand.</p><p>His hand felt warm as he gave hers a gentle squeeze, Ruby looked up and she nodded. His kind gesture was a little reassuring. "So? When you're not busy with work, what do you do?" She asked, trying to lighten things up once more.</p><p>"I usually come see family in Texas, and spend as much time as I can with them, they mean everything to me. And if I'm not doing that, probably out eating shit I'm not supposed to." Pedro laughed a himself. </p><p>"I can relate to those things, for sure." Ruby smiled and then she blushed as Pedro's leg brushed against hers. He was closer than he was just a moment ago. "I'm sure," She said as she gulped a bit, "travel is fun but probably can be tiresome."</p><p>"I love to travel, but it does get tiresome. Especially alone." He gave her a subtle look. </p><p>Ruby smiled softly and nodded. </p><p>They hit it off, they really did. They continued to chat over drinks for hours, though it didn't feel that long for either of them. They split an appetizer and continued to bond over their love of film and literature, dogs and travel. Pedro joked, he made her laugh and put her at ease and he wanted to hear her laugh again and again. She was sweet, but witty. She kept up with his humor and matched it with her own retorts and he was captivated by it. Pedro was thrilled, he was pleasantly surprised. Oscar had actually set him up with a likable girl, beyond likable. Guests of the bar began shuffling out, or dragging each other out, music was dwindling and Ruby and Pedro were two of the last in the establishment.</p><p>"I wanna see you again, Ruby." Pedro laid out money for their drinks and gave her a charming smile. "I really do."</p><p>"You didn't need to pay for mine, you didn't really expect this to be a date." Ruby felt a little bad, but she wrote her number down for him and gave it to him. </p><p>"No, I didn't. But neither did you. Unless of course you expected to go on a date with Oscar?" He raised a dark brow and gave a quick smirk. </p><p>Ruby waved her hands "No, no. I honestly thought he'd asked me here to be nice--nothing more." </p><p>"Are you glad you came?" Pedro leaned in close, looking at her curiously. </p><p>Ruby nodded, refusing to be intimidated by his sudden boldness. It had to be tequila related. "I'm very glad I came."</p><p>"You know Oscarito is watching us from that car outside the window, don't you?" Pedro looked at Ruby, never breaking his gaze. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light, he was trying not to think of anything other than her, but he couldn't focus much knowing Oscar had been spying, seeing if his little ploy had worked. "I think we need to get him back, Ruby. Don't you?"</p><p>Ruby placed a gentle hand on Pedro's thigh, she nodded. "I absolutely agree." She gave his thigh a very gentle squeeze. "But how?" </p><p>Pedro tried not to let the hand on his thigh distract him from his mission. He had to torment his friend. "I've got it."</p><p>***</p><p>Oscar had been staring at the window, unable to get a very good look at the pair, for quite some time. He wanted to leave, but part of him felt responsible for the two of them, and he wanted to see things through. He was having a difficult time keeping his dark eyes open. He felt he saw Pedro scoop Ruby up into his arms, but he rubbed his eyes again and their silhouettes were no longer visible.</p><p>He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud thump on his car window. His heart leapt out of his chest, he turned to look at the passenger's side window and there Pedro was, holding a Ruby's limp body in his arms. Pedro's eyes were wide with fear and he continued to pound on the window.  Oscar flew out of the car and rushed to Pedro's side. "What the fuck happened? Is she ok!?" Oscar cried out.</p><p>"I don't know! She just collapsed! D-does she have any allergies or anything?" Pedro looked panicked, he was sweating, Ruby's lifeless arm dangled and swayed as Pedro shifted about. </p><p>"Is she breathing?" Oscar checked Ruby's neck for a pulse, he found it right away and he sighed a little relieved. "We need to get her to a hospital, Pedro what the fuck happened?!" He fumbled for his phone to call an ambulance but Pedro's expression contorted into something horrific. He smiled- no, laughed.</p><p>He nearly dropped the girl he was laughing so hard and suddenly Ruby was conscious, not only conscious but she was giggling. Pedro fell to his knees, Ruby still in his arms and he gently placed her down on the sidewalk, unable to contain his laughter. "You-" He chocked between laughs "You should've seen your face!"</p><p>Oscar's eyebrow twitched, he looked between the two with an expression that said he was about to smack the both of them upside the head. "Are you... are you kidding me right now!? This was just a prank!? God Ruby you were so convincing!"</p><p>Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth to try and contain her giggles but she couldn't. It was too much, Pedro's laughter was simply infectious and contagious and Oscar's angry face was actually quite adorable. She couldn't hold it in. They were too much.</p><p>"You did so good," Pedro finally simmered down and his hand rubbed Ruby's back.</p><p>She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. I was surprised you fell for it, Oscar."</p><p>"Diabolical. The two of you. Clearly this was a mistake, wasn't it?" Oscar shook his dark head and crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously, they made a fantastic pair, their chemistry was beyond apparent. He could see it, he could feel it it was palpable. "Get off the fuckin' ground you two look like drunken idiots." He scoffed and helped Ruby to her feet. He gave her a knowing smile, he was unable to continue glaring at her or making that face, she was positively too cute. And Pedro, he looked way too happy. Of course, Pedro was always grinning, being goofy and laughing his ass of but this? This was genuine. Oscarito was certainly proud. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>